


The Touch

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett knows a weakness of Links, and takes advantage of it.





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Gmm 296.

"Why you gotta do that, man?!". Rhett smirked as he followed Link into their office. The door was barely closed when Link began to have an outburst. Link paced slightly before walking up to Rhett and lowly growling "What is your fucking problem? You think it's funny?". Rhett looked down at the lame attempt of his friend trying to stand up to him, he smirked. Link attempted to rise up to Rhett's height and stared at him. Rhett looked down and pushed Link back flat onto his feet. He smirked as he slyly raised his hands up to Links chest, he lightly rubbed and walked forward as Link tried to back away.

As they walked towards the window, Rhett lowly spoke "What's the matter, Link?". He was met by an attempt of moving the hands away but Rhett was a little stronger and easily stood his ground. Links eyes rolled back slightly as a subtle moan escaped his mouth. Rhett smirked as he lightly ran his knee along Links inner thigh up to his crouch. Link quickly shook his head and forced the hands away before grunting "You're a fucking jerk.".

Link shoved past Rhett and sat at his desk. He began to do work as Rhett watched him from the corner of the room. He sighed and walked out of the room, without noticing the fact that Link had draped a blanket over his legs. He ignored his arousal and continued to do work before Rhett returned. He sighed as the door was shut.

Rhett softly spoke "I made you a coffee, sorry man.". Link spun around in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Rhett, before cautiously taking the mug. He murmured a quiet "Thanks," before turning his attention back to his work. He began replying to emails but felt Rhett still staring at him. He ignored it until he heard the same soft voice speak again "You seem tense, do you want a massage?". Link scoffed and grunted "No, thanks.".

Rhett sat down and pretended to do work for a while before he stood up and rested behind Link and slowly rubbed Links shoulders. He relaxed against the hands and led back. He looked up at Rhett and grunted "Don't be a jerk.". Rhett softly smiled down. He continued to rub the tense shoulders before walking out of their office.

He walked around the studio and checked that there was nobody in. It was getting pretty late so it wasn't surprising that there wasn't. They had to stay late once a week together to catch up on ideas. Link stayed sat at his desk, emailing. He had finished his coffee and was starting to get hungry.

He closed his eyes and led against his chair. It was quiet for a while making him almost fall asleep. He jumped once he heard the door shut and the lock click. He turned around quickly and saw Rhett smirking. He rolled his eyes and spun back around. He knew Rhett was just messing with him. Rhett snuck up behind him quietly and rested his hands back where they had been. Link typed and ignored him but it only encouraged Rhett. He smirked as he quickly ran his hands back down to Links sensitive nipples.

Link moved his arms up and shoved Rhett's hands away. Rhett was quick to grab his wrists and grip them with one hand. Link growled "Cut it out! It's not funny, man.". Rhett lowered himself and whispered "Shh, baby.". Link groaned as a shiver ran down his spine at the deep voice. He relaxed slightly before breathlessly whispering "We said we'd stop, Rhett.".  
Rhett hummed before lowly whispering "It's only harmless teasing, baby.". Link grunted and tried to move out of the tight grasp. He struggled as he felt a hand move back to his chest. Rhett lightly rubbed through Links t-shirt making him moan. Link gasped "Please..".  
Rhett smirked and lowly whispered "You gonna be a good boy?". Link whined and nodded. Rhett let go of his grip and sat in his chair.

Link groaned and fell to the floor. He crawled towards Rhett and rested between his legs. He bit his lip and made quick work of undoing his pants. Rhett stared down and stroked Links hair before gently lifting his head by hooking a finger under his chin. Link met his eyes and whispered "Should we really be doing this?".  
Rhett avoided eye contact before whispering "We don't have to...".  
Link smiled softly and kissed Rhett's leg, he softly whispered "I want to.". Rhett smiled and leant down to kiss Link.

He hummed into the kiss and pulled Link up onto his lap. Rhett nuzzled Links neck and lightly bit as he moved his hands back to Links nipples. Link whined and ground his hips on Rhett. He closed his eyes and kissed Rhett softly before falling back onto the floor. He pulled Rhett's pants and boxers down and bit his lip as he looked up. Rhett smirked and relaxed against his chair. Link slowly took his dick into his mouth. Rhett groaned as Link began to slowly bob his head. He moaned around Rhett and palmed himself through his pants. Rhett watched as Link pushed himself down further earning a small choke.

Link whined and found Rhett's hand to put on the back of his head. He moaned as Rhett pulled at his hair setting the pace. He gasped as he was pulled off of Rhett with a pop. Rhett stared down at Link biting his lip. He pulled against the tight grip in his hair and continued sucking Rhett's dick. Rhett groaned and held Links head down as he came. Link swallowed repeatedly as he pulled off gasping.

Link led back on the floor and palmed himself harder. As his eyes were closed, Rhett settled himself between his legs and ripped his pants and boxers down. Link gasped but kept his eyes closed as Rhett began to slowly take Link into his mouth. As he set a pace he carefully ran his hands up to Links nipples. He groaned in response. Rhett rubbed as he continued his pace. Link whined loudly as he began to get close. He gripped tightly to Rhett's shoulders as the abuse on his nipples continued and Rhett quickened his pace. Link moaned loudly as he finished.

He led still as he recovered. Rhett carefully crawled up Links body and lightly kissed his neck before he whispered softly "I've missed this.". Link smiled and muttered "Me too.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
